For many years orthopedic surgeons and other specialists have long worked with Plaster of Paris, for many years almost exclusively, in the preparation of surgical casts. The problems associated with Plaster of Paris as to weight, water damage, x-ray opaqueness etc. are well documented. Recently Plaster of Paris has to a large extent been replaced with the development of orthopedic bandages which utilize cast forming compositions and mixtures using water soluble vinyl monomers such as those selected from the group consisting of diacetone acrylamide (DAA), N-isopropylacrylamide (N-IPA) and mixtures thereof wherein the monomers are polymerizable in the presence of water by means of an amine catalyst or a redox catalyst system that comprises an oxidation component and a reducing agent. Such an orthopedic bandage is described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,630,194. The bandages are hardened in a manner similar to the Plaster of Paris bandages by dipping the bandage into tap water which is then formed about the portion of the body to be immobilized or supported. Other prior art orthopedic bandages are found in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,411,262; 4,376,438; 4,344,423; 4,502,479; and 4,433,680. The resulting hardened bandage has always been of a natural (white) color which is subject to discoloration becoming unsightly and without any fashionable character. The addition of a colorant to the cast material must take into due consideration the effect of the colorant to the cast forming material, its reactiveness, its strength, its shelf life, and possible reaction to the patient. Also, the formation of a homogeneous solution of the polymer must consider the chemical effects involved so as not to radically change the composition or the reactions involved.